


Footplay

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a snippet of foreplay, Watcher style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footplay

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Disclaimer: BtVS and its characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui Sandollar, Fox, UPN, WB, who the hell knows, but it ain’t me. This is just for fun, not for profit.  
Feedback: Is most welcome. Concrit, too.  
Distribution: OD&D, Riposte, WatcherLove, WesleyFanfiction. Anybody else wants it, sure! Just tell me where it’s going, please.

Author’s Notes: This is for LostGirl who asked for Giles slash smut. I didn't manage smut, quite; will a bit of foreplay do?

* * *

"Wesley."

"Hmm?" Wesley didn't bother to look up from his book.

"Wesley."

"What?" Slightly querulous, still not looking up.

There was a disgruntled snort at the other end of the sofa, then he heard Giles's shoes hit the tile floor, first one, then the other. A rustle or two, shifting of the cushions, and then a large pair of bare feet snaked their way under his book and into his lap.

He lifted his book and studiously ignored the feet.

Nothing happened for a few moments, just long enough to lull him into complacency, but then he felt the right foot shift, the sole stroking over his thigh and across his groin, the toes seeking out and tracing the shape of his cock through his trousers, sending warmth coursing through him.

He stole a sidelong glance to his left. Giles's face was hidden behind his own book as he lounged on the sofa.

"What do you want, Rupert?"

"Want? What makes you think I want anything?" Still screened by his book, Giles turned a page. His toes continued their quest in Wesley's lap.

This time it was Wesley who snorted. He turned back to his own book, but his attention was on the foot that stroked him and on his own cock, swelling inside his trousers. He shifted, allowing it to find a more natural and comfortable position. Giles's toes assisted. Wesley smothered a smile, his eyes glued to the page before him.

With his cock more accessibly positioned and rapidly hardening, the attention being paid it redoubled. The foot caressed him, the sole stroking up and down the length of his penis; the toes curled around the head and squeezed. Wesley gasped and bit back a groan. He still held his book open in front of him, but his eyes drifted closed as the pleasure took him.

He dropped one hand to Giles's leg and ran his palm over the soft denim; firm thigh muscles shifted under his hand in rhythm with the stroking of the foot worrying his cock.

"Rupert," he breathed. Giving up the pretense, he closed his book and put it down. He stretched his arm out full length and ran his hand over Giles's own cock. It swelled and pulsed under his touch. "Rupert."

"Hmm?" Giles turned another page.

"Suck me."

Giles's face appeared as he lowered his book at last. "Thought you'd never ask."

~ fin ~


End file.
